Thunder
by Crazy-moonchild
Summary: Afraid of the thunder Hinata and Neji seek each others comfort.


Hinata brushed through her shoulder length hair and sighed. The thunder that crashed outside her window caused her to jump slightly. She put the brush down on her vanity and stood up, walking to her dresser, from which she pulled a short purple gown. Hinata slid out of her everyday clothes, including her bra, and placed them in the hamper before securing her night gown on her body. She pealed back the bed comforter and slid into the silk clad bed. She pulled the comforter over her and fell back. Her small bedside lamp cast shadows across the room that clashed with those of the storm. Hinata reached up and turned her lamp off before rolling over onto her side. She pulled the covers over her shoulders and closed her eyes. Hinata opened her eyes to the sound of her door opening and then closing. She sat up and sighed in relief at the sight of Neji. His long brown hair was lose and tangled with sleep while his eyes cut to the window before returning to her.

"Does the storm frighten you Hinata-san?" Neji asked kindly. Hinata quirked a brow at him and leaned against her headboard, no longer alarmed.

"N-no Neji-kun." She tripped on the word no, and as if on cue thunder shook her room causing her to jump once more. "Only the thunder." She quickly stated.

"Would you like I accompany you?" He asked, still calm. Hinata leaned up to turn the lamp on. "Leave it off." Neji instructed. Hinata looked at him questioningly and hesitantly lowered her hand.

"Y-you can s-stay, but w-wouldn't you p-prefer the light on?" Hinata questioned as Neji approached her bed. He was in his pajama pants, but had left his shirt in his room. Hinata's eyes fell to the blanket, uncomfortable with both their clothing choices. She slid over to give him room, allowing him to slide in next to her.

"No need for the lights." He finally answered. Hinata nodded subordinately and lay back down on her side of the bed. Neji fell back beside her and closed his eyes. A flash of lightening lit up the dark room allowing Neji to see the fear that jolted through Hinata as the thunder clapped. "Come here." Neji sighed as he rolled onto his side. Hinata looked up at Neji before hesitantly sliding into his arms, choosing him for her comfort. Neji enclosed her in his arms and rested his chin on her head.

"Neji-kun, why is it so violent tonight?"

"I do not have an answer." Neji told her truthfully. "I wish I did." Hinata closed her eyes and buried her face in Neji's chest. The feelings that came next filled Neji with a guilt he couldn't deny. Hinata's warmth awakened him in ways he wouldn't allow himself to understand. She was the key that fit his lock perfectly. A hardness began to form in his flimsy pajama pants and he knew Hinata would notice at any moment; but little did Neji know Hinata had a secret of her own. A similar need burned deep in her loins, begging to be just a little closer to Neji. Hinata knew it was wrong, she knew if her father ever found out he would be exasperated, but she just couldn't help the feelings he aroused. She brushed briskly against him, an unintentional movement that had Neji biting his lip and pulling slightly back. Hinata gasped in shock at her new found information. Neji felt the same lust as her and it was showing.

"Neji-kun."

"Hinata I can explain." Neji said, rolling to his back, allowing himself space. Hinata crawled on top of Neji, straddling his erection. Neji made a sound of utter confusion and looked up at her in bewilderment. Hinata leaned down and pressed her lips to his; supported herself by resting her hands on his bare chest. Neji hesitantly slid his hand into her hair and returned the kiss, deepening it. Neji pulled Hinata closer to him, forcing her hands off his chest and to the bed beside him. Hinata broke the kiss as Neji ground against her, allowing a silent moan. "Hinata-san, what are-" Hinata pressed her lips back to his and moved gently, almost teasingly, against. Thunder shook her room once more, causing her to tense. "Hinata-san?" Hinata shook her head and blushed.

"I'm scared Neji." She whispered. "Make the fear go away." Neji rolled onto Hinata, resting perfectly in between her legs.

"Hinata, think how angry Uncle would be?"

"Neji…" Hinata was too shy to protest. Neji looked down at her and his eyes immediately fell to her night gown. It was forced to her hips, exposing her black underwear, while the top exposed a good deal of her chest. Neji kissed the bend of her neck and moved against her. Hinata tilted her head back as a soft moan crossed her lips. Neji kissed down to her shoulder, pulling her gown strap off with his teeth. Hinata slid her hands down his chest and pulled the string to his pants loose. Neji slid his hands down her sides and tugged at her underwear. Neither one of them spoke as they undressed one another and discarded the clothes on the ground. Neji settle back in between her legs and pressed his lips to her, kissing her tenderly. His lips trailed to the junction of her ear and jaw.

"Shh." He whispered as he nipped her ear lobe.

The sunlight danced across Hinata's face, invited by the open curtain. Hinata stifled a sigh and tensed momentarily. Neji was lying under her naked with his arms around her naked body. She opened her eyes quickly and looked at the morning sky with wide eyes. Neji stirred from his sleep, feeling her discomfort.

"What is it?" He asked, not bothering to open his eyes. He knew he was holding Hinata and quite frankly he didn't give a damn. Hinata smiled and loosened up at his nonchalant tone.

"Aren't you worried they'll find us?" She asked, resembling a little school girl. Neji opened his eyes and looked at her with a slight shrug.

"They would have already found us." He said calmly. "Though it would be problematic if we stayed like this much longer." Hinata sat up and pushed her hair back.

"Problematic." She mused.


End file.
